


in which anduin is a good dad

by Anonymous



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Babies, Children, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Kings & Queens, Late at Night, No Incest, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:25:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: listen. i am so fucking soft





	in which anduin is a good dad

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [in the quiet stillness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309902) by Anonymous. 



The high king lies in his bed, his back to his wife, slowly drifting into peaceful sleep, when there's a soft knock on the door to his private chambers.

"Your Majesties?"

He opens one eye. "Yes?"

"May I come in?"

"Sure."

His wife chuckles at his lack of formality. 

A servant opens the door, just enough to step inside, then closes it behind her to keep out the light from the hallway. "I'm sorry to trouble you," she says nervously.

"No need," he replies, starting to sit up. His golden hair falls around his shoulders. "What is it, Elizabeth?"

"It's your daughter. She won't stop crying, and we've tried everything. The others told me not to, but-"

He lifts himself to his feet. "Thank you for telling me." He gives her a tired, but grateful smile, and moves to open the door. "Come on."

Elizabeth hurries a few paces ahead of the king, though she's well aware he knows where they're going, and opens the door to the nursery for him. The tiny princess's cries wash out into the hall.

One of the other nannies — a much older woman — glared at Elizabeth. "Lizzie, we've told you time and again not to-"

"It's alright, Margaret," the king interrupted. "You know I don't mind. If I'm within the walls of this city, I am available to my daughter."

Margaret huffs indignantly, but doesn't argue. She bounces the baby girl in her arms. "Poor thing probably has colic," she murmurs.

"Let me see her," the king says. He takes his daughter easily into his arms and cradles her to his chest. "How're you feeling, princess?" He laughs a bit, kissing her forehead, and calls upon the Light to help soothe her. Her wailing begins to quiet somewhat. "Is that better?"

She opens her eyes — the same aqua colour as the ocean off the coast of Kalimdor — and looks up at her father with her lower lip quivering. 

"Ahh, there we go. No more tears, alright?" He gives her a smile, which she returns with a small laugh.

"Majesty, will you go back to bed now?"

"Soon, yes." The king sits in the rocking chair beside his daughter's crib. "When Varia has settled down enough to sleep again."

Margaret shakes her head. "Lizzie, see to it that he actually sleeps tonight."

"Wh- Me? I don't-"

"I'm gonna go tell Pat it's her shift. Goodnight, Andy."

"Goodnight, Maggie."

Elizabeth stands in silence as Margaret leaves the room. "Can she do that?"

He shrugs. "She played a large role in raising me, so I'd say so."

"Hm." She leans against the wall. "Your Majesty?"

"Yes, Elizabeth?"

"I think you're a very good father."

He smiles at the young woman across from him. "Thank you."


End file.
